A Walk with Akito
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Akito and Tohru share a simple yet complex moment together. For light and darkness never really can get along now can they.


A Walk with Akito

My first Fruits Basket Fan Fic enjoy.

* * *

It was a sunny morning Tohru was outside putting up Kyo, Yuki and Shigure's clothes on the line. The feel of the sunlight warming her skin and the smell of the fresh air. Today was Saturday she had gotten up early to do the laundry and cook breakfast Tohru smiled at how she has gotten used to this routine. She began humming a tune to help her work when she felt it a strange aura of hatred. She she stood up and turned around to see none other than Akito Sohma surrounded by falling black cherry blossoms petals. Tohru glance around to see no car in sight she nodded to her self he came here all by him self.

" I though I would find you here." The plum haired man said.

"Oh?" Tohru asked.

"I wanted to talk with you come walk with me." Akito said.

Tohru was reluctant at first but she nodded and the two of them began their walk around the grounds.

The walk was quiet soon the two found themselves a few miles away from Shigure's house. Tohru noticed Akito balled his hands into fists yet his facial features appeared calm and relaxed. This confused the young teen but she manged to keep her composure. Yet she wondered what was going in this complex persons mind.

The two of them finally came to a stop by a lake Akito moved closer to the lake admiring its beauty before glance back at his traveling companion.

" You know I despise you Tohru Honda the way the others cling to you out of kindness to them you truly are a miracle." Akito said with a hint of anger.

"I only listen to their pain and if I can try to soothe rage within. Like you I see hatred around you, a dark aura that causes others to fear or pity you. Tohru said.

"Oh I see... What about you which side are you on?" Akito said

Tohru stood there for a moment she noticed how the Sohma's barely talked about Akito and how most of them fear him and kept their distance while others stayed close to him out of pity. Where did she fit in at first she did fear him yet as time went on she felt pity but now its different her feelings toward him has changed.

"In all honesty...I despise you as well Akito Sohma the way you use fear, anger and pity to cling the cursed ones closer to you it really irritates me." Tohru said with an angry tone.

Akito's eyes widen with surprise this was first time anyone has been this honest with him most people kept their opinions to themselves and always wore a smile. This impressed him very much yes he was angry but maybe this so-called miracle was true after all.

"Enlighten me" Akito said challenging Tohru.

"Misery loves company, you are man marked for death I understand but you can not accept anyone's happiness nor return it so you do the next best thing you make the others around you miserable. You destroy their dreams and happiness so they lose hope...just like you" The brown-haired lass said.

Anger began to boiled within Akito he knew everything she said was true he hated that everyone was happy with Tohru. He would spread his authority among his cursed kin they would come running back to Tohru having her wipe their tears and pain away. If he was the darkness Tohru was the light and no matter how hard he tried the light could not be diminish it merely shined even brighter.

Akito stood up and moved toward Tohru his anger clearly seen all over his face as he moved to strike her Tohru stood her ground she held not fear as her eyes laid fixed on Akito's.

"Hit me, bash my head into the ground no matter how much you hurt me you know you can not break me. Laying a hand on someone makes you feel you have control but I have news for you... your tactics wont work on me." Tohru said sternly.

Akito eyes widen once more as he backed up, for Tohru eyes held no anger nor fear as her eyes remained fixed on his filled with determination. The light did not fear the darkness it merely wanted to embrace it, to wipe it's tears and pain all away it would not fear what the darkness said nor what pain it would bring. For this Akito backed up a bit more he let his arms fall to his sides as he accepted his defeat.

"Shall we continue our walk Ms. Honda? Akito asked.

"Yes." Tohru said.

The two of them continued their walk in silence, with the sounds of nature being their only company. They soon came across Shigure's house it was quiet before when they left but now as they returned there stood Shigure, Yuki and Kyo along with Hatori leaning on the hood of a black car. Everyone's face held so much worry Kyo even has clenched his hands up ready to fight Akito if need be. Akito looked around seeing their faces he sighed out of anger they looked so defensive toward their precious Tohru.

"Well it appears our time is up." the plum haired teen said.

"Yes it does how sad." Tohru replied.

"Shall we do this again? Akito asked.

"I would be delighted." The brown-haired teen replied.

The two of them finally parted Hatori opened the back door for Akito and he hop in closing the door behind him. The plum haired teen rolled the window with a smile on his face he waved to everyone and Tohru waved back. The others looked on in pure confusion but the moment that black car was out of sight Yuki and Kyo turned to Tohru who merely smiled.

"So what happen?" The Kyo cat asked.

"Did Akito do anything to you? The Yuki asked

"We just went for a nice long walk I hope we can do it again some time." Tohru replied in a gentle tone.

The two boys looked very confused but Tohru's smile remained on her face as they three of them went into the house Shigure remained outside looking up at the clear blue sky. Tohru and Akito out on a walk is like light and darkness they two can walk side by side and even though each side holds a little of each other inside them...who knows they might even become friends...someday.

End


End file.
